An information processing system has been known, in which a multifunctional peripheral and a distribution server are combined to distribute a scanned image generated by the multifunction peripheral by using the distribution server. According to the information processing system, for example, the distribution server performs a workflow process to perform certain image processing on the scanned image generated by scanning a document by the multifunction peripheral, thereby distributing it to an arbitrary destination. That is, the information processing system enables us to manage various documents in compliance with predetermined rules.
Meanwhile, recently, in view of copyright protection and the like, needs of an embedding process for embedding information such as copyright information in the scanned image is increasing. Therefore, the embedding process is required to be applied to the aforesaid information processing system.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 1999-008753, the embedding process for embedding a certain digital watermark in the scanned image is disclosed.
However, in a case where the embedding process is applied to such an information processing system, which handles the workflow where processes are sequentially performed, preferably, the embedding process should be performed as a selectable process of the processes sequentially performed.
Also, various needs of users respectively managing the various documents have to be taken into consideration.